In the end it is all about power
by darkmoore05
Summary: A glimpse at a new world, a happily pregnant Harry and some surprises... Dark fic! Mpreg, surprise


**In the end it is all about power**

Lucius Malfoy kneeled in front of the throne of his Lord, waiting to be allowed to rise. His master was in a foul mood and when he finally spoke, it was in a tone that turned Lucius' blood to ice.

"I am displeased with you, Lucius. It has come to my attention that the little Mudblood Granger is still alive. I ordered her to be killed two days ago. I will teach you to disobey me, servant. _Crucio!_"

The last word was spoken softly, in a velvety tone of voice. A tone the Dark Lord knew made his husband shudder with desire. He suppressed a smile when he thought of his beautiful green-eyed husband. Harry was the love of his life, the reason why he had done what he had done – taking control. Of course, Harry had helped him with his plans: he had after all a prophecy to fulfil.

Releasing the wizard, who was writhing on the floor in agony, from the curse, the Dark Lord's voice was dangerously calm as he addressed the other occupants of the room. "I hate to repeat myself, but since you seem to have misunderstood me the first time I will use a language you imbeciles will understand; I want Miss Granger dead within the next 24 hours. With the Order destroyed and Dumbledore dead this should not be such a hard task. Should you disappoint me again, be assured that I will find more sufficient ways to punish you for your incompetence. Now _leave_ - all of you."

The Death Eaters left quickly. The moment the door closed behind the last person, there was a faint rustle of fabric and then Harry Potter seemed to appear out of nowhere. The young wizard sat down on the lap of his husband, snuggling close to him, placing the other wizard's hand onto his nicely rounded belly. "So, she is still alive?" he asked, annoyance audible in his voice.

"Unfortunately, yes, Harry." The Dark Lord answered. "Lucius is a complete disappointment lately. He also has not yet paid for what he has done to you throughout the years. I think I will have to kill him after he has fulfilled his task and killed Granger. I really don't want her around when Damien is born." He mused, rubbing Harry's pregnant belly lovingly.

"Neither do I, love, neither do I." Harry said snuggling closer to his husband. He then turned to look his mate in the eyes, a dangerous fire shining in the emerald eyes. "Oh, can I decide how Lucius dies, please? I've been waiting for this opportunity for years now. _Please_?" Harry pleaded.

"Of course, Harry." The Dark Lord whispered, kissing his husband softly. "You know I can't deny you anything, my love. He will die in any manner you see fit. I know you will be creative."

"I will, Severus, I will." The young wizard promised.

ooOoo

There were no problems regarding the death of one Hermione Granger this time. She and her family were found and dead the same night, much to the delight of the Dark Lord and his husband. Now, one of the last people who was a danger to the life of their heir, was gone. Damien would be born to be the sole heir to the throne and he was destined to be the ruler of the Wizarding world. With Harry Potter and Severus Snape as fathers, the child was expected to be the most powerful being of his age.

Snuggled together on the comfortable couch in their living room the following night, the topic of how Lucius Malfoy was going to die once again arose.

"I want his heart on a silver platter." Harry finally decided, arching into his husbands loving caress.

"As you wish, love." Severus replied and planted a feathery kiss on Harry's jaw-line, while his hands rubbed small circles on the rounded belly.

"Do you want to do it yourself or would you have someone else doing it?" Severus asked, moving to Harry's neck to nibble and kiss the velvety skin there.

Harry smiled, "Let Draco do it. He still needs to prove his complete loyalty to us and he also needs to be punished." At the questioning look Severus gave him, Harry explained, "He still hasn't managed to get Ginny pregnant with an heir. He should be grateful we gave him a pureblooded witch to marry and not some half-breed. Though he told me he managed to impregnate one of the Ravenclaw whores. He apologized that it's only a girl she is carrying, but I told him not to worry. A daughter of his should be a sufficient consort to our son one day…"

"I agree," Severus murmured, then looked at Harry, "I think we should have Mrs. Malfoy checked for contraceptives and rare spells. If that little bitch is betraying us, I think she will breed with Mr. Crabbe jr. after giving Draco his heir." Severus decided and Harry made a face. Vincent Crabbe was a nasty piece of meat, but loyal to the core.

"Speaking of heirs, when is Pansy Parkinson due? She shouldn't be much longer now, right? I think Ron got her pregnant shortly before I conceived Damien. It's really a shame he killed himself after you released the Imperious on him. He could have fathered so many strong pureblooded children, who would have made loyal followers given they were born into the right … environment. Well, then Bill, Charlie and the twins will have to do. They may not be in the best _mental_ state, but their _equipment_ still works nicely." Harry grinned evilly. "I hear you have Cho Chang reserved for young Mr. Goyle, my love?"

"Yes, I just recently had her ingest a fertility potion to make sure it will be a success." Severus answered. "With her looks at least the kids won't be as ugly as their father."

Harry laughed, counting silently. 15 children on the way and 23 already born. Yes, with the fertility potion Severus had brewed and their new law demanding that every non-pureblooded witch above the age of 15 had to bear at least 5 children with different wizards of the Dark Lords choosing, the community was growing nicely. The pure blooded males would of course be able to keep their trophy wives, being allowed to breed with purebloods.

In the new pre-schools they had set up at Durmstrang, Beauxbatons and Hogwarts, the children would be raised to their satisfaction. Everything was coming along nicely.

Yes, the world their son would be born into was perfect, indeed.


End file.
